


Hidden Snakes

by bookthief22



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Child Abuse, Gen, Good Slytherins, He's cool, Healing, Homelessness, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Torture, Incompetent fools, Nice Severus Snape, Observant Slytherins, Self-Harm, except snape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:09:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25641118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookthief22/pseuds/bookthief22
Summary: Ignorant Hogwarts Professors are trying to be helpful after a Ravenclaw dies over break but ignore the advice of the only knowledgeable staff member, Snape. The result is an adventure to the Room of Requirement for some quality rest and healing with the aid of our wonderful potions master.
Kudos: 88





	Hidden Snakes

**Author's Note:**

> This work is years old. Decided to post it just in case someone needed it and for the betterment of the world of literature (even bad literature).  
> Feel free to comment any recommendations.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked into the great hall on the day after spring break. All students had been sent home for the past two weeks in order to deep clean the school and allow the board to do an inspection of the castle due to all the incidents that had happened in the past four and a half years. Harry had been holding himself pretty stiffly since he returned and Ron and Hermione were worried. Most of the teachers had glum faces as they walked in except for Snape’s whose was blank without his usual sneer in place.

Once everyone had arrived and sat down, Dumbledore stood at the front behind his podium.

“Welcome back students. I’m afraid I come bearing bad news. One of our own, Hilton Gamesby of Ravenclaw, died over spring break due to injuries sustained at home. We, as in all of the professors, would like any of you whom may be of similar situations to allow us to help you. So please, if you would come forward to one of the teachers in the next few days all of our doors will be open and available for you to talk with us.”

A number of students from Slytherin stood and walked towards the doors to the hall, as did a few Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws. There were only two from Gryffindor however whom stood. To all’s surprise, one was Harry Potter. All of the aforementioned have disgusted, disappointed, or blank masks on their faces. Even Snape stood and seemed disgusted with the Headmaster. Snape started heading towards the group by the doors.

“Severus, why do you stand by them? Get them back in their seats so we can have our back to school feast.” Dumbledoor exclaimed. 

Snape sneered at the headmaster. “Why do you think these students would want to eat when you have disgusted them with your ignorance of their home lives. You didn’t help me when I was a student and you haven’t helped them.” Severus waved his hand and in an impressive feat of wandless magic, removed the glamours off all in the group.

“You’re a stupid, ignorant fool if you just think students will come forward on a request from someone who had never helped them in the past.” All glamours had been replaced on the students after they had been taken off. Snape turned on his heel and led the group out of the Great Hall. All those still in the Hall broke into whispers about what they’d seen. The teachers looked as though they’d been slapped in the face. 

Severus led the group to the room of requirement on the seventh floor. “In.” He ordered when the door appeared. All of the students entered the room with little hesitation or resistance. The door closed and locked once Snape entered the room. 

The room was a mix of black, silver, grey, and purple. There were chairs in a circle and doors that led off to separate rooms. 

“You all know why we’re here. There will be no glamours while we’re in this room. There is to be no anger, cruelty, grudges, or fights to be held in this room. You may be from different houses but we all know the sorting hat at least considered you for Slytherin, no matter how much you may try and deny it.” Severus saw Potter’s guilty glance down in the group. Him being in the room confirmed Snape’s suspicions but that glance proved it undeniably. Potter had argued with the hat to be placed in Gryffindor with his friend, Weasley. It may have in fact been one of Potter’s first friends. 

Once again, all glamours fell that had been on the students, removed by the room itself. Cuts, bruises, scrapes, black eyes, and bloody noses were suddenly visible. 

“Let’s all sit in the circle of chairs and I’ll tell you all what will happen next.” Snape said. All of the students sat down. In all, it was twenty-three students. There were twelve from Slytherin, five from Ravenclaw, four from Hufflepuff, and two from Gryffindor. You could definitely see the house unity in the different sections of the circle. The Slytherins sat together and were around Snape. The Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs were in the same area and the two Gryffindors sat together. They were Harry Potter and Carol Collins. Harry is in fifth year and Carol is a Second. They seemed pretty close. Carol had latched onto Harry’s arm and wouldn’t let go. You could tell that they’d known about each other’s abuse beforehand.

“We’re all going to camp out in here tonight and maybe tomorrow. I’ll have the house elves set up a table for food and drinks that will be fully stocked the entire time we’re in here. So I encourage you all to eat but only so much as you won’t get sick doing so. My Slytherins already know the drill but I’ll reexplain it anyway. I’ll take one or two of you back at a time to a private room where I can treat your injuries and feed you nutrition potions galore. Depending on the situation, I’ll see what I can do to help each and every one of you but you’re going to have to trust me, alright?” Snape asked. There were various head nods around the room.

“Alrighty then. I’ll start with the Hufflepuffs, then Ravenclaws, Slytherins, and Gryffindors. It’ll go from youngest to oldest within the houses. If you would feel more comfortable being with another person during the evaluations, that’s fine. Just bring them with you. I’ll start with Stevens.” Greg Stevens, a third year Hufflepuff stood and followed Snape into one of the adjoined rooms. The rest of the students sat in silence for a little bit before starting to converse with their fellow housemates. The Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs could be seen mingling but the Slytherins stuck together as did the two Gryffindors.

Harry could be seen attempting to calm and reassure Carol as she was starting to hyperventilate. Harry pulled Carol into a hug and held her as she fell asleep. By the time Carol had fallen asleep, three more people had gone. Harry decided he wasn’t going anywhere anytime soon so he leaned back in the chair a bit and fell asleep holding Carol. 

Severus had seen when Collins and then Potter had fallen asleep. It had been around two hours ago and everyone else had gone. Some concern had been placed by the Slytherins in the group on how Harry looked like he hadn’t slept in ages or how protective he seemed of Carol and how stiff he looked even in his sleep.

Severus went to stand by Potter and Collins when Potter awoke with a jolt when Severus came near and instantly hid Carol behind himself. With all of the jostling, Carol woke up as well and seemed on alter.

At least, Severus thought, there’s no one else in the room to see their jumpiness. All of the other students had gone off to bed in the adjoining room.

When Potter finally came to his senses of where he was at, he relaxed but only minutely. Carol seemed to sag into Potter a little bit.

“It’s your turn Collins. Do you want Potter with you?” Snape asked gently. It was of no use to be aby more stern than necessary with jumpy, abused children. Carol nodded shyly and grabbed Potter’s hand as they followed Snape into the examination room. Snape was very professional as he requested Carol to sit on the bed. Then, Snape performed a very complicated spell and want motion. He tapped his wand on a stack of parchment and words began to appear on the parchment. Carol never took her eyes off Snape as he read the parchment as the words continued to appear. Harry never took his eyes off of Carol as she proceeded to hold his hand. One parchment later and words stopped appearing. Snape took another glance at it before opening the cabinet on the wall next to him. 

“Carol, I’m going to need you to take a nutrition potion and a dreamless sleep potion when we’re done. I’m also going to need to apply some bruise salve and close up some of those scrapes and cuts.” Severus said to Carol.

“Are you still alright with Potter being here for the salves?”

“Yes,” she said meekly, squeezing Harry’s hand tighter. 

“Alright then. I’m going to need you to put on this hospital gown then so we can get this over with.” Severus handed the gown to Carol and she went behind the screen that appeared to change into it. When she came back, she laid on her stomach on the bed, allowing Severus access to some of the bruises there. She squeezed Harry’s hand to death as Severus applied the salve, telling Carol what he would do before doing it. Quickly, Snape took care of Carol’s injuries, made her drink a few potions, and then followed her off to bed to make sure she didn’t fall asleep on the way there. 

He came back to see Harry sitting on the bed massaging his hand. Severus wasn’t sure how to continue. Sitting before him is his best friend’s and arch-enemy’s child whom had been abused and looks severely malnourished. The kid whom he suspected had been abused but never tried to but belittled instead. But Snape didn’t have to break the silence. 

“You might as well just run the scan and ask whatever questions are on our mind since I’ll have to answer them some time.” Severus nodded and performed the test. While the parchment started filling up, Snape started his questioning.

“When did it start?” 

“As long as I’ve been with the Dursleys sir.” 

“How do you know Collins so well?”

“I discovered her secret in the first week of her first year and helped her out.”

“Can you elaborate on that?”

“When we’re done treating my injuries sir.” That seemed fair enough to Severus.

They sat in silence while waiting for the test to be done. 

“Sir?” Potter asked. He was being oddly polite. 

“Yes Potter?”

“I was wondering why you’re doing this for us. I get your Slytherins. They are in your house. But why the rest of us? I thought you hated us Gryffindors.” Potter asked, gaze shifting down during his rambling. 

“Harry,” Potter’s startled look told Severus everything he needed to know. “What did your relatives call you at home?” 

Harry mumbled something incomprehensible. 

“Could you say that again please?” 

“Freak, burden, boy, and a bunch of others. I don’t even know if they knew my first name.” Just then, the parchment flashed blue signaling its completion. Severus looks through it. There were multiple pages. Some were internal while others were external injuries. However, the one that startled Severus more than mis healed bones and broken ribs was the damage still there from an extended period under the Cruciatus. 

“Harry, when were you placed under the cruciatus curse?” Severus asked slowly.

“The graveyard.” Was mumbled but still able to be heard. Severus’s eyebrows rose. The damage had been there for almost an entire year. Last, Severus flipped to the last page and saw something he’d never seen on an examination paper. Severus’s eyes hardened as he turned to look at Harry. 

“How long have you been using a blood quill for?” Immediately Harry covered his left hand.

“Most of the year sir” was Potter’s response. Severus slid his hand down his face as he sighed. 

“I’m going to need you to take off your shirt and trousers and put on those shorts instead.” Harry nodded but turned his gaze downward.

“Could you spell my shirt off please> It’s hard to take off by myself at the moment.” Snape nodded and did so, Harry only giving a slight hiss in pain. Slowly and methodically, Harry began to remove his trousers and put on the black shorts.

Severus held back a sigh as he saw this. The boy was obviously in pain but tried so hard to hide it. Severus began to wonder what the other boys in the dorm knew since Harry obviously had lots of scars and holding a glamour full time is tiring, even for a full-grown wizard. Severus glanced down at the list again before giving Harry a nutrition and pain potion. Unlike the he does in the Hospital Wing, Harry didn’t even pull a face at the taste of the potions. Since Harry had given even the most minute of flinches when Severus handed him the potions and for how he reacted when being woken up, Severus decided to tell Harry everything he was going to do before doing it. 

“Harry I’m going to check out your ribs first okay? I need to know exactly which ones are broken.” Harry nodded distractedly, mind seemingly wandering and beginning to dissociate. Severus placed his hands on Harry’s bottom most ribs placed light pressure, slowly moving up his ribcage. Harry inhaled sharply three times during tis process and winced slightly on most of the others.

“Three broken and the rest are severely bruised. I’ll need to give you Skelegrow in a moment. However, I’ll need to heal all of the bruises and lacerations first so I can wrap your ribs, left wrist, and put your right arm in a sling to prevent movement in your collarbone. Your right ankle was sprained so I’ll wrap that but luckily you won’t have to use crutches.” Harry sighed in relief. Finally, all of the pain was going to go away. 

“Harry?” Harry looked up at his professor and savior. “I’m going to use my bruise paste now. Is that alright?” Harry tilted his head in knowledgement. “Verbal answer please.”

“Yes sir,” was mumbled. Severus sighed. There were way too many of these cases in Hogwarts. Severus opened a large jar of bruise paste and began to gently slather it on Harry’s front. Harry was watching his every movement carefully. As Snape slathered on the paste, the bruises began to dissipate. The deepest ones were still there but had become a sickly yellow-ish grey. They were no longer a dark purple, blue, or black at least. 

Finished with Harry’s front, Snape said, “I’m going to need you to turn around for me Harry. Can you do that?” Harry sighed in resignation. Without an argument, Harry turned, allowing his bruised, cut up, and scarred back to come into view. Using all of his self-control, Severus didn’t react to the gruesome sight was Harry’s back. 

“Alright Harry. I’m going to use a disinfectant on your back first. Then I’ll use my wand to close up the lacerations. Last, I’ll put on the bruise paste to heal it all up. Is that all good?” Severus asked Harry.

“Yes sir.” Came the reply.

“This may sting a bit.” Snape warned before placing the disinfectant over the lacerations. Harry flinched and stiffened once Severus placed his hand on Harry’s back. Severus stopped what he was doing but didn’t remove his hand. 

“I’m not going to hurt you Harry. I’m just trying to heal you.”

“I know sir.” Harry’s form stayed rigid but at least the flinch wasn’t quite as bad when Severus began to use both hands to place disinfectant so that the process would go quicker. Once everything was clean, Severus wiped off his hands on a towel before picking up his wand and beginning to heal Harry’s back. Slowly the cuts stitched themselves together. Some actually using stitches. However all left scars. Once all of the lacerations were healed to the best of Severus’s ability, Severus picked up the bruise paste once more and began to place it on Harry’s back. Again, Harry flinched on contact but didn’t attempt to move away so that was good. 

When Severus finished, the only things left were Cruciatus nerve damage, injured bones, and the thin cuts on Harry’s upper arms that Severus had made no mention of and that Harry didn’t try to hide. 

“Harry?” Severus asked tentatively. Harry was staring off into space but snapped his head towards Severus as soon as he started to speak. 

“I need to wrap your ribs, left wrist, right ankle, upper arms, and place your right arm in a sling.”

“Why can’t you just heal my arms sir?” Harry asked without looking Severus in the eye. Severus sighed.

“Self-harm wounds can’t be healed by magic for an unknown reason. They must heal the muggle way.” 

Harry flinched at the blunt mention of his hobby but didn’t mention it when he said, “Please continue then sir.” So Severus continued. They didn’t speak. The only sounds were the rustling of the bandages as Severus carefully wrapped them around Harry and the sharp intakes of breath every once in a while.

When Severus finished, he helped Harry get dressed again, this time in sweatpants and a loose, long-sleeved black shirt instead of his school robes. Then, Severus helped Harry with his sling before they both settled into comfortable chairs facing each other.

“What would you like to know sir?” Harry asked. So, Severus got right into it.

“How long have you been cutting?” 

“Beginning of the summer sir. I stopped when I returned to Hogwarts. I started again over break but only when I knew Carol wouldn’t see.”

“First, I’m happy you were able to stop but you need to not continue it ever again okay Harry?” Severus said.

“I know sir.”

“Good, now you brought me to our next question. How do you know Ms. Collins Harry?”

Harry hesitated in his response. “I found out Carol was being abused when she was placed in Gryffindor last year. I healed most of her injuries and made a good friend with her. She shared with me that the hat wanted to place her in Slytherin but she’d been called a Mudblood on the train by a few Slytherins so she refused to go there, much like me actually. We’re so close because this past summer, I ran away from my relatives and ended up in London. I was staying on the streets when I found Carol crying on the edge of an alleyway. When she calmed down, she told me how her parents burned all of her Hogwarts stuff before dropping her off in that alley and telling her they didn’t want to see her the rest of the summer. So, I took care of Carol in the back streets of London for the last two weeks of break. Then, when we went home for spring break, we both ended up back with our families.” Harry paused before continuing. “I was kicked out day two after failing to finish all of my chores. I stayed in London and around a week later, Carol was back in her spot. It was the same place that her parents had left her in before. So, I ended up taking care of her again. Most of the injuries you helped heal were from her ever so loving family. It should have only been the lacerations on my back that were still from my relatives, and maybe my collarbone. The rest are from gangs on the streets that wanted to take Carol away or recruit me to join them. Every time we refused someone, they’d come down on us. We’re lucky we found someplace to stay actually. There’s an abandoned building that we were able to call home while we were out there. So, anything else you need professor?” Harry asked.

“No, I’m pretty sure you covered everything Harry. Thank you for being so open and taking care of Ms. Collins. Not everyone would have done that. I’ll see to getting you different living arrangements However, it’s time for bed after a few more potions.”

“As you wish sir.” As Severus handed Harry the potions, he told Harry their names. 

“Anti-cruciatus… Skelegrow… Dreamless sleep… I’ll see you again tomorrow Harry for a follow up.”

“Yes sir” was mumbled sleepily. Severus made sure Harry made it back to a bed before retiring to his own chambers for the night.


End file.
